Pool Party!
'"Pool Party!" '''Is The Second Short From the First Season of the American Animated Series "The Adventures of Brandy and Eddie", It Is The Second Short Episode of the Franchise, It Was Confirmed on September 18, 2019, That Storyboarding For The Short Began Over 2-3 Weeks But No Information News Was Released During A BOSS GORILLA PRO'S Production Scripts That Began Over September 15, 2019, Series Creator "James. Edward B" Discussed On A Blog That A Name or Plot Was Not Given A While Back, It Was Then Revealed on THE BOSS GORILLA PRO Tumblr, The Name Was Revealed Due To It's Credits, But Was Not Listed Before It's Premiere. It Aired In The U.S On "October 3, 2019" On THE BOSS GORILLA PRO Channel Network, TBS, ABC Network, NBC Network, and the Paramount Network. As of The Same Day During the Airing of The Short, Creator, Edward Has Announced on A Blog, The Short Was Storyboarded and Directed by Two New Artists on The Show Hired By The Company, "Kenny J. Aaron" A Storyboard Artist who Serves To Board Upcoming Episodes of the Franchise, "Micheal Anderson" A Animation Director and Writer Who Serves to Direct Episodes of the Franchise, Nickelodeon President Brian Robbins Proudced The Short Along With John Cohen, This Was The Only Short to Be Produced By Robbins To Hire More Credits to the Show. Plot On A Hot Weekend Summer At The Modern Outdoor Pool, Carly and Brandy Take On Fun Games and Lengths To Prove their Cute Habit Skills, But After Their Beach ball Loses Air To Prevent The Ball Toss, Brandy Plans To Use Carly As A More Energy Better Air Quality On Her. Characters * Brandy the Rat * Carly the Mouse * JAaron * Modern Town Folks * Sooth * Broadus * Unamed Officer 1# * Unamed Officer 2# * Air Pump Machine Synopsis The Cinematic Short Starts With A Flipbook Calendar That Schedules the Day "July 13" And It Notes: The First Day of The Grand Opening At The Modern Pol, Hosting Carly and Brandy: And It Fades to the Opening. The Short Begins On The First Hot Summer Day At The Modern Pool Opening, The Residents of Modern Town Are Enjoying The Warm Pool And Playing, The Lifeguard "Aaron" Hosts An Announcement For The Big Show of Brandy and Carly For Their First Ever Time At the Pool, Carly, Bulges Out of the Restroom Slamming the Door At The Guard's Face, Feeling Excited For Their Play Time, He Is It again By Brandy, While Searching Gallery ''Main article: Pool Party! (Gallery) Transcript Main article: Pool Party! (Transcript) Storyboard Quotes Main article: Pool Party! (Quotes) Production On September 19, 2019. Director and Series Creator "James. Edward B" Confirmed on Blogger Storyboards For An Upcoming Brandy and Eddie Short Began To A BOSS GORILLA PRO'S Plans For An Upcoming Short, In Late Of September 2019, Storyboard's Were Completed But Were Not Released or Revealed At The Time, Edward Discussed A Blog Talking About the Time They Were Not Released From Production (Stating) "When I've Been Doing A BOSS GORILLA PRO'S Production Over 2-3 Weeks Ago, I Was Heading Over To Some Brandy and Eddie Upcoming Announced Storyboards To Be Shared To The Company, NOW, When They Didn't Have The Plans, It Took Me Over Days For Me To take Some More Ideas To Fit In The Concept of What The Featured Episode or SHORT It Would Have Been, This Work Was A Secret To Keep In Mind That I Would have Fit In More Details, Gags, Ideas, Sprinkled Visuals, Cute Dialogue, And Much To Add, The Post Sketches "FAMILAR RATTY-RANDOM BOWLI'N SKETCHES", Was The Time I Took A Recent Day Off From Upcoming Details To the Story, A BOSS GORILLA PRO Did Not Announce The Name for What It Would have Been Since It Was Originally Gonna be Scheduled For Tomorrow..But Since September 2019 Had A Bit Of Short Sprinkled Posts This Month and Few Digital Arts or A Weak Start For Them" ---------James. Edward B On September 28, 2019, Edward Revealed The Storyboards For the Short That Would Later Been Titled "Pool Party!" As of September 29 On THE BOSS GORILLA PRO Tumblr. Music ' ‣ '''Surfin Summer Girls #28 - Ian Henry Marsh, Phil Pickett ''Card '‣ '''Saxaboogie - Harry Bluestone ''at The Modern Pool Area] '‣ '''Silly Season A - David Bell, Otto Sieben ''Building Up Preasure While Inflating '‣ '''Comic Capers B - Charlie Brissette, Norman Mamey ''Bikni Outfits Snapping while Inflating/Carly Explodes '‣ '''Dramatic Cue (g) - Ronald Hanmer ''Freaking Out '‣ '''Saltwater Works - Nicolas Carr, Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield ''Crying '‣ '''Clowns - Dick Stephen Walter ''Real Carly Disintegrates Air While Flying Out of Control/WHAT THE!? Trivia *Although, Storyboard's For the Short Were Released On September 20-21 2019, It Was Confirmed By Series Creator "James. Edward B" THE BOSS GORILLA PRO Company Would be Planning On Upcoming Brandy and Eddie Boards By September 18, 2019. *One Day before The US Airing Version, A BOSS GORILLA PRO Revealed on Tumblr The Short Originally Premiered One Day After the U.S Premiere on "October 2, 2019" In Italy, The Short Was Announced It Will make Country Premieres. *In The U.S Airing, The Opening Credits Say's It's Directed By Creator "James. Edward B", Though Micheal Anderson's Name Is Not Credited. *In The Italy Airing, Anderson's Name Is Credited On The Ball. *Though Carly Lacks her Body Development a Bellybutton When She Is Normally Skinny, She Is Seen To Have One While Inflating Into A Balloon, Caused By The Air Pump Machine. *This Is The Third Episode, Brandy and Carly are The Main Antagonists, The First was In "Gift Love". *"Broadus" A Hippie Black Dog Who Appears In Many Cameo's Around the Pool Area Is Possibly A Reference To American Rapper and Media Personality Songwriter "Snoop Dogg", Referencing His First Full Name "Calvin Cordozar '''Broadus '''Jr". * Errors * In The U.S Airing's of The Episode, The Opening Credits Mistakes James. Edward B As A Animation Director, But It Was Micheal Anderson Who Served As a Animation Director, This Error Also Happens In The UK Reruns. * In The Storyboard Scenes of the Episode, Carly Is Seen Wearing A Bikini Strap, But In Some Scenes In The End, Her Strap Disappears From One Frame to the Other.